Stronger
This is the fifth episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot ---- Choir Room----------------------------- Blake is standing in front of everyone in the glee club. Blake felt like the club needs a upbeat song because everyone has been down for the last couple weeks. "Ok everyone. These last few weeks have been really quite crazy so I think we need an up tempo song," states Blake. Everyone looks at Blake. "Lana drums now. Dom do your thing," says Blake happily. Lana and Dom gets up and gives Blake high fives. Both Lana and Dom start playing their music and Blake starts to sing. At slow speed we all seem focused In motion we seem wrong In summer we can taste the rain I want you to be free Don't worry about me And just like the movies We play out our last scene Two can play this game We both want power In winter we can taste the pain In our short years, we come long way To treat it bad and throw away I want you to be free Don't worry about me And just like the movies We play out our last scene You won't cry, I won't scream Lana rocks her drum solo. Lana sees Kayla watching her and Lana smiles to herself. In our short years we come long way To treat it bad and throw away And if we make a little space A science fiction showcase In our short film, a love disgrace Dream a scene to brighten face In our short years we come long way To treat it bad, just to throw it away I want you to be free Don't worry about me And just like the movies We play out our last scene You won't cry, I won't scream Mr. Shue and everyone stood up and cheered. Blake grins at Dom and Lana who were laughing in the background. Mr. Shue walks over to Blake, Dom and Lana. "Great job you three," Mr. Shue praises. "We didn't know you two played the drums and the guitar," says Brandon. ---- Study Hall The Next Day---------------------------------------- Brandon, Devlin, Dom and Lana are sitting in the back of the classroom. While Stefano, Kayla, Blake and Gabe are sitting in the middle with Amelia, Michelle, Rucker and Rose up front. "Lana, how did you deal with what happened with Amelia?" Brandon asks. "I moved," replies Lana. "Dude, you have us. You aren't alone in this," Devlin says. Brandon and Dom look at Devlin, who shrugs. Lana laughs at Brandon and Dom. "Now you know why Devlin is my friend," Lana says as she chuckles. Brandon looks towards Amelia. I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along Gabe notices Kayla staring at Lana. Gabe gets Blake and Stefano's attention. They all laugh which gets Kayla's attention. She looks at them. "Kayla, sweetie. I have feeling that you as confused by your sexuality as we are," Gabe states bluntly. Kayla looks scared by this statement. Gabe was about to say something but Blake stops him. "What dear Gabe here is trying to say is that we think you are trying to hit on Stefano in response of those feelings that makes your lady loins all funny from sweet sexy Lana over there," Blake says sweetly. "Even we bi guys know when we see a foxy lady," states Gabe. Blake, Kayla and Stefano just look at Gabe. "That's kinda gross, Gabe," says Blake. "What? I'm just stating that my sister is hot so what?" laughs Gabe. Kayla steals another look at Lana. The boys laugh at her. Amelia looks towards Brandon and Lana. "Amelia did you hear what I asked," asks Michelle.. Amelia looks at Michelle and shakes her head. Amelia drifts into a memory. "Why Amelia?! Why would you do this?" says an angry Lana. Amelia just sits there with no words. "Thanks for giving me a reason for me to move to Cali," snaps Lana. Lana slams the door and Amelia slides down the door. What is it now? You just want to pick a fight Is something on your mind? Baby, we can make it right I’m sorry I lied but you wouldn’t understand it I didn’t really plan it Oh my, my, I really did it this time I was at the wrong place at the wrong time I should’ve left before that last glass of wine Wish I hadn’t done it, it didn’t mean a thing Please believe I made a mistake Answer the door I know you’re there, just open up I’ll wait out in the hall I’ll stay until morning comes I said I’m sorry I lied but you wouldn’t understand it I didn’t really plan it Oh my, my, I can’t lose you this time Rose shakes Amelia. "Its time to go to school is over," states Rose. ---- Gabe's Room--------------------------------------- Gabe was mixing some of his music when Dom and Brandon walk in. Gabe gives Dom a quick kiss as Brandon found a place to sit. "I asked you to here for a reason," says Gabe. Gabe asking someone to come over leads to nothing but trouble. "Dom I asked you here because you are Lana's best friend. And Brandon you need to something to get you away from the Amelia situation," explains Gabe. Brandon and Dom look at each other. "We need to give Kayla the little nudge she needs to figure out that she is in fact a lesbian," Gabe says proudly. Dom rolls his eyes. And Brandon looks uncomfortable. ---- Devlin's House---------------------------------------- Devlin's door bell rang and he rushes to open it. Amelia, Lana, Michelle, and Rucker are standing there. "Thanks for coming," Devlin says," I need your opinion on my song." Devlin leads them to the piano parlor. Everyone finds a seat. It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live If I was a sculptor, but then again, no Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show I know it's not much but it's the best I can do My gift is my song and this one's for you And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song It's for people like you that keep it turned on So excuse me forgetting but these things I do You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen Devlin finishes singing. "That was great, Devlin," Michelle says. THey all hang out for half an hour or so before having to leave. "Amelia, do you need a ride," asks Michelle. "No. I need to talk to Lana," replies Amelia. Rucker and Devlin look at Lana, who shrugs. ---- Walk to Amelia's House-------------------- "Thank you for walking me home," Amelia says to break the silence. Lana doesn't reply. Amelia stops in her tracks. "Lala, please stop I need to talk to you," pleads Amelia. "Why should I listen to you," snaps Lana. Amelia did somthing that surprises the both of them. Amelia kisses Lana. The kiss is broken when Lana's phone goes off. "That will never will happen again," Lana says as she backs up. Amelia looks hurt as Lana looks at her phone. "Go. She is the one that you are falling for not me," whispers Amelia knowing that it is Kayla who texted Lana. ---- Michelle's Front Porch------------------ Rucker looks at Michelle as she stands in thought. "Penny for your thoughts," says Rucker. Michelle smiles when Rucker says this. She looks at him and instead of telling him she kisses him sweetly. "Just thoughts," she replies. "I have a song I want to sing you," Rucker says as he leads her to the porch swing. Something that I just dreamed of Somewhere in the corner of my heart Rippin' and tearin' me apart OH, I was numb and had my demons I lost hope, you gave me reason Angels save me God forgave me But you alone take me higher then heaven I don't need mercy, nothing can hurt me As long as you're with me, I'm higher than heaven Goin' insane I was on a one-way train Surrounded by my so-called friends But this ain't where the story ends Or where it begins I was numb and had my demons I gave up, but you believed Angels save me God forgave me But you alone take me higher then heaven I don't need mercy, nothing can hurt me As long as you're with me, I'm higher than heaven ---- Lima Bean------------------- Kayla had been thinking about what Blake, Gabe and Stefano had said. She puts it into the back of her mind when she gets her coffee but then Lana walks in. Lana smiles when she spots Kayla. "I thought you were supposed to be at the movies with Blake and Stefano," Lana asks. Kayla swallowed the knot in her throat. "They ditched me for a make out session," Kayla says. Lana can tell that Kayla was upset by this. "How about this? You and I go to the movies," Lana proproses. Kayla tries to figure out Lana's intentions as she holds out her hand to Kayla. Kayla takes Lana's hand. They arrive at the theater just in time. They get settled into their seats as the movie starts. They reach a romanatic scene and Kayla takes Lana's hand which causes Lana to look at Kayla. Its Kayla that kisses Lana and the movie is long forgetten. ---- Friday---------------------------------------- Everyone is gathered in the choir room. Stefano is standing up getting ready to sing. "I feel special about being the last song of the week," Stefano jokes. Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight Everything, it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong Now I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes I told you everything Opened up and let you in You made me feel alright For once in my life Now all that's left of me Is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside 'Cause I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes Swallow me then spit me out For hating you, I blame myself Seeing you it kills me now No, I don't cry on the outside Anymore... Anymore... Songs Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Stefano Underwood Higher Than Heaven by James Durbin. Sung by Rucker McGregory Your Song by Elton John. Sung by Devlin Maxwell My Immortal by Evanescence. Sung by Brandon Cole Movies by Alien Ant Farm. Sung by Blake Johnson Not Thinking by Nadia Ali. Sung by Amelia Daniellus . Category:Episode